2004 (Simple English)
This is the article in Simple English. 2004 (MMIV) was a leap year starting on Thursday of the Gregorian calendar. Events * January 3 - Flash Airlines Flight 604 crashes into the Red Sea off the coast of Egypt, killing all 148 aboard. * January 4 - NASA's MER-A (Spirit) lands on Mars at 04:35 UTC * January 4 - Mikheil Saakashvili becomes President of Georgia. * January 24 - NASA's MER-B (Opportunity) lands on Mars at 05:05 UTC * February 1 - A hajj stampede in Mina, Saudi Arabia, kills 251 pilgrims. * February 2 - An 11-story apartment building collapses in Konya, Turkey, killing more than 90 people. * February 13 - Scientists in South Korea announce the cloning of 30 human embryos. * February 29 - Jean-Bertrand Aristide resigns as President of Haiti. * March 2 - NASA announces that the Mars rover MER-B (Opportunity) has confirmed that its landing area was once covered with water. * March 11 - Islamist terrorists target trains in Madrid, Spain. The resulting bomb explosions kill more than 190 people. * March 28 - The first ever South Atlantic hurricane makes landfall in South Brazil on the state of Santa Catarina * March 29 - Estonia becomes a member of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) * July 1 - The Cassini-Huygens spacecraft arrives at Saturn. * July 4 - Groundbreaking for the Freedom Tower begins at Ground Zero in New York City. * July 4 - In football, Greece wins the European Championships, after being rated as an 80-1 rank outsider. * August 13–August 29 - The 2004 Summer Olympics are held in Athens, Greece. * August 16 - The village of Boscastle in Cornwall is hit by a flash flood. * September 1 - Many schoolchildren are taken hostage at a school in Beslan, southern Russia. Many of them are massacred on September 3. * September 23 - Mount St. Helens becomes active again. * October 29 - King Norodom Sihanouk of Cambodia abdicates in favour of his son, Norodom Sihamoni. * November 2 - George W. Bush is reelected as President of the United States. * November 21 - The Orange Revolution begins in Ukraine. * December 26 - One of the worst natural disasters in recorded history hits Southeast Asia when the strongest earthquake in 40 years hits the entire Indian Ocean region. The massive 9.3 magnitude earthquake created giant tsunami waves that crash into the coastal areas of a number of nations including Thailand, India, Sri Lanka, the Maldives, Malaysia, Myanmar, Bangladesh and Indonesia. The official death toll in the affected countries stands at 186,983 while more than 40,000 people are still missing. * December 26 - In the wake of the Orange Revolution, Viktor Yushchenko is elected President of Ukraine. * December 31 - The Taipei 101 tower is opened in Taipei, Taiwan. Nobel prize winners * Chemistry - Aaron Ciechanover * Chemistry - Avram Hershko * Chemistry - Irwin Rose * Economics - Finn E. Kydland * Economics - Edward C. Prescott * Literature - Elfriede Jelinek * Medicine - Richard Axel * Medicine - Linda B. Buck * Peace - Wangari Maathai * Physics - David J. Gross * Physics - H. David Politzer * Physics - Frank Wilczek Births * January 21 - Princess Ingrid Alexandra of Norway * February 6 - Princess Louise of Belgium, granddaughter of King Albert II of Belgium. * March 21 - Count Claus-Casimir of Orange-Nassau, Jonkheer van Amsberg * November 9 - Sahil Saeed, British kidnap victim Deaths * January 5 - Dorota Terakowska, Polish writer * January 5 - Tug McGraw, major league pitcher, father of Tim McGraw * January 6 - Charles Dumas, American high jumper * January 7 - Ingrid Thulin, Swedish actress * January 10 - Spalding Gray, actor, screenwriter, and monologue artist (born 1941) * January 13 - Harold Shipman, the United Kingdom's most prolific serial killer (by suicide) * January 16 - Kalevi Sorsa, Finnish politician * January 27 - Jack Paar, television show host * January 29 - Janet Frame, New Zealand writer * January 29 - Mary Margaret Kaye, British writer * February 14 - Marco Pantani, Italian bicyclist and Giro d'Italia and Tour de France winner * February 15 - Jan Miner, American actress * February 26 - Boris Trajkovski, president of the Macedonia * March 2 - Marge Schott, former owner of the Cincinnati Reds * March 7 - Nicolae Cajal, member of the Romanian Academy, president of the Jewish Communities Federation of Romania * March 9 - Abu Abbas, terrorist * March 18 - Harrison McCain, Canadian billionaire * March 20 - Juliana of the Netherlands, * March 23 - Rupert Hamer, Australian politician * March 28 - Robert Merle, novelist * March 29 - Alistair Cooke, television and radio broadcaster * March 30 - Michael King, New Zealand historian (born 1945) * April 4 - George Bamberger, former major league manager and player, aged 80 * April 8 - Bruce Edwards, longtime caddy for golfer Tom Watson, aged 49 * April 23 - Pat Tillman, American football player (born 1976) * April 24 - Estée Lauder, cosmetics pioneer (born 1906) * April 30 - Kioumars Saberi Foumani, aka Gol-Agha, Iranian satirist, (born 1941) * May 9 - Akhmad Kadyrov, Chechen president * May 9 - Alan King, American comedian * June 5 - Ronald Reagan, 40th President of the United States * June 10 - Ray Charles, American musician * July 1 - Marlon Brando, American actor * July 6 - Thomas Klestil, President of Austria. * July 28 - Francis Crick, scientist * September 20 - Brian Clough, English football manager * September 29 - Christer Pettersson, suspect in the murder of Swedish Prime Minister Olof Palme * October 10 - Christopher Reeve, American actor * October 25 - John Peel, British DJ * November 2 - Theo van Gogh, Dutch filmmaker * November 9 - Emlyn Hughes, English footballer * November 9 - Stieg Larsson, Swedish author * November 11 - Yasser Arafat, Palestinian political leader * December 1 - Prince Bernhard of the Netherlands * December 28 - Jerry Orbach, American actor * December 28 - Susan Sontag, American writer * December 30 - Artie Shaw, American musician New books * Eragon - Christopher Paolini Films Released * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events * The Manchurian Candidate * Mean Girls * Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow * Suspect Zero * The Stepford Wives * Team America: World Police * Twisted Other Websites Category:2004 af:2004 am:2004 እ.ኤ.አ. ang:2004 ab:2004 ar:ملحق:2004 an:2004 roa-rup:2004 frp:2004 ast:2004 gn:2004 av:2004 ay:2004 az:2004 bn:২০০৪ zh-min-nan:2004 nî be:2004 be-x-old:2004 bh:२००४ bcl:2004 bs:2004 br:2004 bg:2004 bxr:2004 ca:2004 cv:2004 ceb:2004 cs:2004 cbk-zam:2004 co:2004 cy:2004 da:2004 pdc:2004 de:2004 et:2004 el:2004 en:2004 myv:2004 ие es:2004 eo:2004 ext:2004 eu:2004 ee:2004 fa:۲۰۰۴ (میلادی) hif:2004 fo:2004 fr:2004 fy:2004 fur:2004 ga:2004 gv:2004 gd:2004 gl:2004 gan:2004年 xal:2004 җил ko:2004년 haw:2004 hy:2004 hi:२००४ hr:2004. io:2004 ilo:2004 bpy:মারি ২০০৪ id:2004 ia:2004 os:2004-æм аз is:2004 it:2004 he:2004 jv:2004 kn:೨೦೦೪ pam:2004 krc:2004 джыл ka:2004 csb:2004 kk:2004 kw:2004 sw:2004 kv:2004 во ht:2004 (almanak gregoryen) ku:2004 la:2004 lv:2004 lb:2004 lt:2004 m. lij:2004 li:2004 ln:2004 jbo:2004moi lmo:2004 hu:2004 mk:2004 mi:2004 mr:इ.स. २००४ arz:2004 ms:2004 nah:2004 na:2004 nl:2004 nds-nl:2004 new:सन् २००४ ja:2004年 nap:2004 no:2004 nn:2004 nrm:2004 nov:2004 oc:2004 mhr:2004 or:୨୦୦୪ uz:2004 pa:੨੦੦੪ pi:२००४ pag:2004 pap:2004 pms:2004 tpi:2004 nds:2004 pl:2004 pt:2004 crh:2004 ty:2004 ksh:Joohr 2004 ro:2004 qu:2004 ru:2004 год sah:2004 se:2004 sm:2004 sco:2004 stq:2004 sq:2004 scn:2004 sk:2004 sl:2004 so:2004 sr:2004 sh:2004 su:2004 fi:2004 sv:2004 tl:2004 ta:2004 kab:2004 tt:2004 te:2004 tet:2004 th:พ.ศ. 2547 tg:2004 tr:2004 tk:2004 udm:2004 ар bug:2004 uk:2004 ur:2004ء vec:2004 vi:2004 vo:2004 wa:2004 zh-classical:二〇〇四年 vls:2004 war:2004 yi:2004 yo:2004 zh-yue:2004年 bat-smg:2004 zh:2004年